Secret Passageways and Spilled Secrets
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Hermione and Draco both find themselves having a bad time and seek solitude. what they don't expect is comfort from the other. set in 6th year. currently considered a oneshot but i might add more later.


**A/N**

**i dont own harry potter. i wish i owned Draco though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I was walking back to the common room after dinner and I heard some giggling and defiantly some snogging. I went to investigate, curious to whom the couple was. I was a little late meeting Ron, but that's ok. He will understand.

"Oh Ron, stop it!" I heard a girls giggling voice. _What the heck?_

"Babe, just relax." His purring drawl that was reserved for me reached my ears. _What. The. Hell. _I burst around the corner to see Ron kissing Lavender Brown. That bimbo!

"RONALD WEASLEY."

"Hermione. I didn't- its not what it looks like!"

"What the hell Ron? I thought we were together. I thought you loved me!" I was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hermione! I can explain!"

"Explain it to your new _girlfriend_ Ron. I'm done." And with that I turned on my heel and ran. Ducking into a deserted passageway I slumped down, pulling my knees to my chest sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I was walking my way down the hallway when I heard a distinctive girl I did not want to face yell my name.

"DRAKIIEE!" and suddenly she was latched onto me. Well so much for avoiding her.

"Hi pansy."

"Drakie lets go do something. I'm bored!" Pansy pouted at me dramatically.

"I can't. I have some stuff I have to take care of. Alright? Now scram." I glared at her. I really couldn't tolerate her. Not one bit.

"But Drakie!"

"Look you daft airheaded exasperating imbecile. My name is Draco. Not Drakie. I have never liked you. I will never like you. Now for the love of Merlin, and his saggy trousers, LEAVE ME ALONE." I know that was harsh, but seriously. That girl cannot leave me alone!

"Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. Ill just be off now!" she glared at me suppressing tears.

"Thank you. Now leave." I ran my hands through my hair exasperated.

"Your mother will here about this!" at that she turned and fled. I sighed. Great, all I need is a letter from my parents. I was just about to go attempt to fix the vanishing cabinet but I can't do that right now. God, why did my father have to get himself arrested? Why did Voldemort have to choose me? Bloody hell, I'm about to lose it. Slipping into a secret passageway I fell to the floor, tears slipping out of my eyes. It was only then I noticed this passageway was already taken, and by none other then Granger, and she was crying.

"Malfoy? Is that you? And why are you crying?"

_Bloody hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

"Malfoy? Is that you? And why are you crying?"

"What's it to you Granger. You are crying as well." He sneered at me.

"I was only curious. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk to a filthy mudblood like you. You wouldn't understand." He snarled at me and I flinched.

"Don't be such a prick Malfoy."

"Well keep your damn knowitall head out of my business."

"Don't you forget that I _was_ minding my own business when you stormed in here."

"Well I'm not leaving."

"I was here first. Leave."

"No. you leave. I have every right to be here."

"You are such an arse Malfoy."

"You're such a priss Granger."

"Idiot."

"Munter"

"Nancy"

"You did not just call me gay mudblood."

"Oh you bet I did."

"Trollop."

"I am not a skank Malfoy."

"You bet you are. I bet you get on your knees all the time if you know what I mean."

"Maybe if I did he wouldn't have cheated on me!" I snapped and then paled. Crap.

"So the weasel cheated on you. Took him long enough."

"Oh shove off Malfoy." I started to curl back into a ball and the tears were streaming down my face again.

"Oh well, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just, my parents have got me aggravated again."

I looked at him, curious. "Your parents?"

"They want me to do this Death Eater- shite."

"You're, you're a death eater?" my mouth dropped open. So Harry _was_ right! He ran a hand through his hair flustered.

"Well, yeah. I mean, um, it's not like I _chose_ it. It was um, kinda my parents decision."

"I'm sorry. That must be awful."

"Trust me it is. It's bloody awful. You have no idea." He sunk his head into his hands and I nervously scooted closer, close enough that I was pressed into his side.

"It will be alright Malfoy." He looked up at me with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks." And with that he put one arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Your welcome." We sat like that for a while in silence and then he asked me something.

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Why do we hate each other?"

"Well because I'm friends with 'potty' and the 'weaselbee', and you are an insufferable prat."

"Yeah I guess so. Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to do something right now, would you hex me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, I guess that's a yes. It will be worth it though."

And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_For now this looks as if it's an oneshot! But if I get enough reviews I might change that. I hoped you liked it!_

_Read and review all my other stories!_

_~hawkshadow~_


End file.
